


Quite like you

by DomHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomHaught/pseuds/DomHaught
Summary: Sometimes words just ain't enough for this love that's more than love...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	Quite like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear Earper friends!  
> Today I was changing the fences on my property and this story came up to me. So instead of working on my multi-chapter story, I decided to work this one shot.  
> It's pure fluff to maybe bring a smile to your face in these difficult times. I hope you like it.
> 
> References for the song "Never seen anything (Quite like you)" by The Script.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language. Just so you know.

The music playing in the bar was so loud that Waverly could barely hear what her friends were saying. Well, maybe _friends_ was a little too much. _Colleagues_ was probably a better word. It was not like she didn't enjoy hanging out with the other teachers, Lord knows how many times she thought about it while growing up. She has always been curious to know what happens inside of the teachers' room, and now she was one of them. The curse pressed pause on that achievement, but finally, she was one of them. The thing is that every time they hung out, they were complaining. Every time.

It wasn't like she didn't enjoy that kind of bar either. She did. It was fun. At some point in her life. But not at that moment. Especially considering they had to drive out of town to minimize the risk of meeting one of their students at the same bar. That would be awkward. It _was_ awkward when they met a group of juniors at Shorty's one night. After that, the need to change their hang-out spot was obvious. 

Waverly looked at the bottom of her glass and while one of her colleagues continued complaining, the brunette decided it was her last drink of the night.

"He stays all night watching hockey and drinking that disgusting beer. Some days I want just to punch him in the face," one of the women said. "I should have listened to my mom and never married him."

"I think Bill is cheating on me," the other woman said, taking a long sip of her drink.

"No way!"

"Oh yeah. I've been hearing him whispering on the phone a few times. I asked him what that was about and he dismissed me. I kind of want it to happen cause then I can clean his bank account," the woman laughed.

The three women stayed at the bar for an hour more before they said their goodbyes and parted ways for the night.

Waverly arrived home and noticed most of it was dark, except for a small source of light coming from the living room. When she finally managed to walk in, she smiled at the scene in front of her eyes. Her two loves were asleep on the couch, the TV on, and the movie they were probably watching was long forgotten.

The click of the closing door made Nicole wake up startled. The redhead relaxed when she saw the reason for the noise was Waverly.

"Hi, baby. How was your night out with the girls?" Nicole rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up the best she could.

"It was alright. What are you two doing here?" Waverly messed with the boy's hair, but he was too deep to wake up.

"Julian wanted to wait for you to come back, so we decided to watch _The Lion King_ again. He fell asleep in half an hour," Nicole chuckled. She noticed the brunette had a longing look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. This little one should sleep in a bed," Waverly stood up and started to put her arms around the sleeping boy.

"I can take him," Nicole said.

"No. Let me," the brunette held him close and kissed his head.

After enjoying a few minutes with her son, Waverly decided to take a quick shower before sleep. When she got to the bedroom, she found Nicole sitting on the bed, already in her PJs.

"He's getting heavy," Waverly said.

"He wanted lasagna for dinner," Nicole chuckled.

"You should be sleeping, too. You have to wake up early in the morning," Waverly put on her nightgown and threw the towel that was around her body on a chair.

"I wanted to wait for you. Baby, you look worried about something. What is it?"

"I'm not worried," Waverly gave her a half-smile.

"You have that wrinkle in your forehead that shows up when something's wrong," Nicole stated. "Whatever it is, let me help."

"Nothing is wrong, I promise," Waverly sat next to the redhead and held her hand, playing with the wedding band on her finger. "Bill is cheating on Sarah."

"No way," Nicole almost gasped at the information.

"Uhum. And she is not even sad about it," Waverly continued.

"How is that possible?"

"Apparently, she wants his money. Julie is having some problems with her husband, too. I wouldn't be surprised if you got a call at the station with a report from their address," Waverly sighed.

"You teachers are wild," Nicole ventured a joke.

"That made me think," Waverly moved to sit on top of Nicole, entwining her fingers around her wife's neck, and feeling the redhead held her by her waist, "how grateful I am that I got to marry the love of my life."

"I am a lucky girl," Nicole smiled.

"You are my light," Waverly whispered. "You are always here for me. You never gave up, even when it was too hard. Any other person would have walked away. Other people actually did."

"I could never walk away from my dream," Nicole smiled and rubbed circles in the brunette's back.

"You've seen me at my worst and you love me when I don't deserve it," Waverly clenched her jaw.

"We all have bad days. I have mine, too. I'm not the only one making efforts here, Waves."

"You are such a great mom to Julian."

"He is my best friend. Besides Wynonna. And you, of course," the redhead rushed.

"Some people only complain about everything. It's sad."

"It is," Nicole agreed.

"After all this time, you still make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You are, Waverly. You are extraordinary."

"And you have these dimples," Waverly rubbed her wife's cheek. "Sometimes I feel like you came straight out of a dream only to sweep me off my feet." 

"Not straight, babe," Nicole winked and giggled.

"I'm really lucky to have you here. And willingly," the brunette could almost laugh.

"It's teamwork, love. I would be nothing without you."

"I'm still nervous around you, you know? It's still scary," Waverly sighed.

"In a good way?" Nicole checked.

"Always the best way," the brunette moved closer and pressed her lips over Nicole's. It was supposed to be only a small peck, but Nicole deepened the kiss. She was always taking Waverly's breath away. "I love you, Nicole Haught-Earp, and I thank the stars every day that you are the one I get to share my life with."

"I love you, too, Waverly Haught-Earp. I hope you know you are the only one that could ever make my heart speed. I don't ever want this feeling to end."

"Neither do I," Waverly pushed the redhead to lay down. "But now we should sleep. It's late."

"Or we could stay up a little longer like the kids do."

"You have to wake up early and it's already..." Waverly checked the clock next to the bed, "almost two in the morning."

"But babe…"

"Nope, I'm the Sheriff's wife. I know what is best," Waverly made it clear it was not up to discussion. "And I have to help a seven-year-old boy to finish his science project in less than seven hours, so we are going to sleep."

"As you wish, my love," Nicole hugged her wife from behind and pulled her closer.

Waverly smiled at herself right before falling asleep. Words were not enough for that love in her chest. She knew it was more than love after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment so I know how you feel about this little story of mine.
> 
> Take care of yourselves in these tough times.


End file.
